Soceresses, Halfgriffins and dragons oh my
by Koolsnowball
Summary: *read note on chapter 1*. Ariel has crashed-landed, and Kendra is the only one with a decent Healing spell. This story really isn't as crappy as it sounds! Honest! Oh, and as an offhand note, this story is under a *moderate* amount of constuction.
1. Lost in the woods (with small furry wood...

Uh, see title?  
  
By none other than: Koolsnowball!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the half-animals and their little world. I don't own any of the characters or places from the books. Okay? Good. Now start reading the story. Go on. It won't bite. Just read it. You hear?!  
R-E-A-D THE S-T-O-R-Y!!!!!  
  
Ahem.  
  
Okay, I've edited the story a bit. So now it makes a bit more sense....right?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn was leading the remainder-of-the-fellowship through some woods in the middle of nowhere. He was getting tired of walking all this way, but he *just* wouldn't accept the fact that he had most likely taken a wrong turn.  
  
"Are you absolutely *sure* you *didn't* take a wrong turn?" Gimli asked for the 5th-and-a-half time.  
  
Aragorn couldn't take much more of this. "YES!! I AM SURE I DIDN'T TAKE A WRONG TURN!!!" Aragorn pretty much yelled at the Dwarf.  
  
"Okay Aragorn, but I'm pretty sure where we were going didn't have any large bodies water…"  
  
Everybody stopped and listened to the sounds of waves crashing on some beach somewhere.  
  
Aragorn just stood there. It was obvious that he was very, very, very p-od. Legolas and/or Gimli would have said something and/or laughed, but they were afraid that Aragorn would literally bite the head off of the next person who said anything. After about five minutes, Aragorn was cooled off enough to talk.  
  
"Well, let's keep going shall we?"  
  
"But I thought we were going in the wrong direction!"  
  
"Shut up Elf."  
  
After about an hour of walking, the sound of waves disappeared, only to be replaced with the sound of a lot of squirrels, birds, and other small furry woodland creatures.  
  
"Hmmm, there are animals here," Aragorn muttered, watching a few squirrels run around a tree and several birds flying around the branches.  
  
"Too many animals." Aragorn finished, also noting some raccoons fighting over a rotting fruit in front of a bush with several unicorn horns protruding from it. There were also several cat-and-wolf-shaped shadows weaving between trees, some with wings, some not. From the moment they escaped the sound of waves they had a strange feeling of being watched. 

As soon as Aragorn had finished commentating, a feminine voice shouted out:

"ATTACK!!!"

 At that moment, pretty much every animal in sight had turned towards the group of three and did something remarkable; they changed in to Humans. 

Err, kinda, there were still animal parts on the people, like tails, eyestalks (I'll explain later, wait, on second thought, I'll explain now. Half-cat people have eyes on stalks sticking out of their backs. And the eyes have eyelids. That's all I need to say 'cause the attackers are getting bored now and threatening to quit on me if I don't continue), ears, legs, paws, wings, and in the cases of the equines, back parts. Of course, this would be a fight against a bunch of fully armed people, about 200 to 3. Oh, and I must mention the leader was a half-dragon. Kinda unfair, ain't it? Ah well, either way…Amazingly, they got captured. They were abruptly caged and taken to the town of the half-animals.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kendarath was the daughter of a spell-maker. Those are people who make up spells (I mean come on, those nifty spells have to come from somewhere, don't they? Huh, huh?!). Well, currently Kendarath the half-Griffin/spell- maker-in-training/sorceress was working on her latest spell, turning one of her favourite foods-pirogues-and turning it into something else- chocolate and other goodies.

 "Sweet-spang-spoom! Aw, rats…"

Kendarath looked at the smoking pile of god-knows-what that had replaced her pirogues. Dumping it in a Garbage can beside her desk, she sighed. Kendarath had been working hard, and had been getting nowhere. As she conjured some more food onto a new plate, she began to concentrate before uttering another spell, But what little concentration she had was totally shattered when the half-dragon leader from before barged in. 

"Yo, Kendra, we just caught 2 Humans and a Dwarf. We caged them and are currently bringing them into the town-square. You better come before the crowd gets too rough."

"First of all, since when was I the goddamn leader of this goddamn group, and the one who has to take care of every goddamned case you drag in, and second of all Arientioth, YOU BROKE MY GODDAMNED CONCENTRATION! I was doing well, until you barge in without knocking, or giving me some kind of vague goddamned warning!" Kendarath shouted out at her younger Half-Dragon cousin, Arientioth.

Arientioth winced at her cousins verbal assult, and obsession with the word 'Goddamn' as she stood there listening to her cousin's extensive vocabulary, she glanced out the nearest window to see that the crowd with the three men were nearing the house.

"Um, Kendra, could you finish your rant? There's kinda a thing going on outside, and….uh…." Arientioth was balked by the death glare her _very pissed off cousin was giving her. Ari decided to use Plan B._

"Ah, yeah. Now that I think about it, one of those guys looked like an Elf," Arientioth mentally smiled to herself as she saw her plan working. Kendra had heard of Elves and their legendary Hot-ness, but in all 2114 years of her life, never got to see one for herself.

"But then again," Arientioth continued "I could be wrong. You never know…" 

Kendarath's eyes narrowed. "Wait…" She started. "You know there's an Elf out there. YOU GODDAMN LIAR! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Shit." Muttered Arientioth under her breath before explaining herself to her cousin. "Well, you see, had I told you before, I thought you would've run into the doorframe like last time I got you excited. So, you see, I-OH MY GOD LOOK AT THAT!!!!" Arientioth finished, pointing out the window behind Kendarath, a look of horror plastered on her face. While Kendra was turned around, Arientioth took that opportunity to run like hell. Kendra figured that her cousin had tricked her again when she looked behind her and saw that there were no windows in that room. After letting out a literal roar of fury, Kendra gave chase to her little cousin in the form of a griffin whilst yelling death threats.

"ARIEL YOU INSOLENT BRAT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! JUST WAIT 'TILL I CATCH UP WITH YOU!"

Arientioth, or Ariel for short, just grinned at her cousin as she turned into a small Flightless Dragon. "Aw c'mon Kendra, where's your sense of humour?"

"YOU STUPID LITTLE LIZARD! WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU I'LLCRAM A SMALL MOUTHED BASS UP YOUR NASAL PASSAGES! STRANGLE YOU WITH A GARDEN SNAKE! KICK YOU IN THE ASS AND BEAT YOU INTO SUBMISSION WITH A RAKE!!!"

Ariel sighed and shook her head before muttering under her breath: "Apparently six feet under. Yeesh, she must be really mad. She's using her Small Mouthed Bass threat. Or was that a spell?"

Ariel soon found out the 'hard' way as she found a fish lodged in her nostril, a snake around her neck, a rake magically floating above her head and twaking her head, and felt a hard kick in the behind that sent her flying up. 

"Spell! Definantly a spell!" Ariel said in an unusually high voice while pulling the fish out of her nose and un-wrapping the confused snake from her neck. After all that was done, she turned around and promptly incinerated the rake beating her over the head (remember boys and girls, she's a dragon right now).

Amazingly, after much more death-threats/spells/running, Ariel and Kendra somehow managed to beat the crowd to the center of town. And even more amazing, Kendra had cooled down.

"Well, we'd better clear up the fact that they aren't hunters." Kendra said while looking into the distance at the oncoming mob.

 "Gee, what makes you think that they think they're hunters?" Ariel asked in a totally clueless fashion.

"Well, the fact that they are chanting 'Hunters! Hunters! We caught hunters!' could be a clue." 

"Ah." Ariel watched with her cousin as the crowd approached.  
  
Well, whadya think? *note all reviews/comments/ideas are accepted, and any flames will be taken as Arientioth during target practice. Chapter two, coming soon!*


	2. Tough crowd...

HERE WE HAVE THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY.  
  
Disclaimer: see first Chapter. Fine. I own nothing but the Half-animals. Okay? Fine.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kendra and Ariel changed into running forms of their animals (yes, half- animals can do this, they can turn into the kind of animal they are, look fully human, or have animal parts [in Ariel's case, two dragon wings, 1 arrow tipped tail, and two horns on the head. All colour is turquoise here.]. Very few can change to any animal of their species and even fewer can make up what the animal they are going to change into looks like. Now I might want to bring up the fact that most half-animals live to 2100 years old, and important people like *spell makers* get immortality.) ran towards the center stool/soapbox in the town-square. Somehow, by-way-of-author's poor time judgment, they beat the crowd there. Needless to say, the crowd still arrived.  
  
"HALT! Uhh, where are you taking those three guys, in cages?" Kendra asked the crowd. Kendra decided to stretch out her cinnamon-coloured wings and wrap her lion-like tail around her legs to add some extra gusto. Ariel pulled the same stunt with her turquoise (with purple underside) wings, and wrapped her arrow-tipped tail around her legs.  
  
"These are hunters!" a random crowd member shouted.  
  
"Now what makes you think that these guys are hunters?" Kendra continued, her long, brown hair blowing in the cool breeze (of which fogged up her glasses.). Ariel tried to position her hair to blow in the breeze, until she realized that she had her hair cut short, and for the day, spiked with a blue hair-colouring spell on the tips (of the spikes I mean)  
  
"Uh," "err," "well" "They have swords and bows and arrows and stuff like that!" Said several other crowd members.  
  
Kendra wiped off her glasses and continued."Right. But don't they have a few too many fighting utensils?"  
  
"Err," "umm" "yeah, but" "well," "I guess you have a point…"  
  
"Exactly! So they must be on a very important quest, right?" Ariel said.  
  
"Of course, you also realize that you just screwed up the destiny strings of time and such." Kendra said to crowd.  
  
"But Ariel told us too!" Said yet another crowd member.  
  
Ariel suddenly had a face that from now on we call 'the guilty grin face'.  
  
Ariel had one of those big teeth grin and the twitching eye and as a special addition, turning red (in future faces she won't be blushing). A few seconds afterwords, Ariel returned to normal and snapped back at the crowd "Well its their fault they got lost in this forest, looking like freakin' hunters! So…"  
  
Kendra and Ariel joined in for this one.  
  
"LET THEM GO!!! COME ON! DROP THE DAMN CAGES!!!"  
  
Immedietly the crowd scattered so fast the cages were left in mid air for about 2 seconds, before slamming on the ground with a loud CLANG.  
  
"Well, that went well. C'mon Ariel, we have accidental prisoners to release and greet." Kendra said as she jumped off the stool/soapbox thingie. Ariel did the same, or at least tried to as she fell off of the stool/soapbox thing. Ariel looked to what stopped her from moving her feet only to find that she had forgotten to un-wrap her tail (of which is currently wrapped around her legs.). Ariel growled in frustration as she released her legs, got up and continued towards the still locked cages.  
  
One of the crowd members had stayed behind to help unlock the cages.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said as he approached a cage, which so happened to have Aragorn in it. The first thing Aragorn noticed about the guy helping him was 1) that he was unlocking the door with his tail and 2) the tail had blades along the tail until the end (of the tail. no! get back here, TAIL, not TALE!), of which had a rather larger, shaper blade…  
  
So, what do you think? As I may have brought up before, please oh please R&R! Ahem, as far as I know, a Mary-sue is a blonde with blue eyes that falls in love with Legolas and saves the fellowships asses a couple of times. Well, in the defense of Kendra, she has brown hair&eyes, and doesn't save the fellowships asses ALL the time. As a final note, the people in this story will get into some sticky situations, but NONE OF THEM DIE (except for the bad guys.), I repeat, NONE OF THEM DIE! Okay, okay. Now leave me alone as I work on the 3rd chapter. Go on, shoo! 


	3. One of those Aaaaaw crap moments

FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
  
By your beloved Koolsnowball Disclaimer: you get the idea. I own noting but the half-animals and their world. OkeyDokey. Oh and yippy yay yippy joy! I finished the first book!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Right. Where were we? A yes.. ~*~ One of the crowd members had stayed behind to help unlock the cages. "Sorry about that," he said as he approached a cage, which so happened to have Aragorn in it. The first thing Aragorn noticed about the guy helping him was 1) that he was unlocking the door with his tail and 2) the tail had blades along the spine-like thing that continues down the tail. At the end of the tail (tail, not tale, so GET BACK HERE) there was a rather large, sharp blade. "What the hell?" Aragon said upon seeing the crowd member. "What?" said the crowd member in one of those snotty English accents "You act like you've never seen a half-Requin before." "He's from the main-middle earth Ralph, of course he's never seen a Requin before, dip head!" shouted Kendra as she approached the cages. "Oops, my bad."said Ralph. "Well allow me to show you" Ralph said. Well, to put it kindly, Ralph changed into a horse. Kinda. 'Cause you see, Requins are kinda like horses, 'cept they have-wait, in order to keep it simple, I'll just describe this one: Ralph turned into a creature that vaguely looked like a horse, except that it had a long, snake-like neck. The same thing went for the tail, like I described earlier. The back legs were like a horse's, but the major joint was raised a bit (to the point where it was level to the beginning of the leg.), and they had REALLY big blades (like the tail blade, but thinner.), since the back leg joints were raised, the leg below it was reeaaal long. The front legs, were, well, normal. The head was exactly like a horse's, but had yet another blade on the forehead. And finally, along the spine (you know, that big bone that runs from the head down to the [in case of animals with tails] tail?), more blades. The first thought through the fellowship's mind was 'demon horse'. But they kept their kool (snowball! [Sorry, catchphrase. And it's copyrighted! So ask before you use it!{okay, not really, but ask before you use anyhow}]) And just put on a smile while nodding their heads. ~~~ After awhile, Kendra and Ariel made Ralph stop posing and got around to the task of unlocking the cages. Once they got all three of the peoples out of the cages, they began their apologies, and asked if there was anything they could do to help them (this is the half-animals 2 the 3 fellowship guys, understand? Gooood.). To put in short, Aragorn said no and Legolas and Gimli said yes. "2 out of 3 says yes! So tell me, what could we do for you to make up for this big mess?" Ariel said, her 'guilty grin face' on again, this time (last time for sure) with blush. At the same time, Gimli and Legolas said: "Help us get back to Middle Earth!" "Rescue 2 of our friends!" "Yes! Both we can do!" Kendra said, before turning towards Ariel "Ariel, to rescue their friends, one would have to go behind enemy lines, face life-threatening danger, and risk getting recaptured. That's why you're going Ariel." Kendra said dramatically (up until the that's why you're going thing). "Fine!" Ariel said (with a dash of attitude). She then turned into a dragon and abruptly flew off. Before she disappeared into sky, she abruptly stopped, turned around and flew back down to earth. "Uhh, who am I rescuing again?" She asked Kendra slapped her forehead. "You idiot, you are going to fly to Main Middle Earth to rescue, uh, their 2 friends from, uh, oh, their worst enemy's grasp, yeah that's it." Kendra edged closer to the nearest fellowship guy, which so happened to be Aragorn. "Umm, what are your friend's names, what are they, and who and/or what is your enemy/enemies that are holding them captive?"  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~MUCH EXPLAINING LATER~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"I see. Well Ariel, what are you waiting for? Go already!" Kendra said after much explaining. "Why me?" Ariel whined. "'Cause you can change size at will, AND you're also the action lover so there!" Kendra shouted back at Ariel. "Fine!" Ariel said as she took off, mumbling about something that sounded like "bunch of lazy half-bums". "Great! While she's gone, I'm going to lead you through the Forest of the royal half-animals!" Kendra said, at the same time turning and pointing to a scary looking forest.  
  
Now as we leave our group bombarding Kendra with little questions that she is ignoring, we go to Ariel, who at that precise moment reached the camp that had Merry and Pippin captive.  
  
~#$~$#~#$~$#~#$~  
  
To put it in quick currently the orc/ uruk-hai camp was in flames, and the orcs/ uruk-hai were either burning or dead. The last dialogue between Merry and Pippin before they were taken by the dragon was as follows: "Merry?" "What?" "I'm Hungry" "AAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" The dragon picked up the two hobbits before any violence between the two happened. The dragon was, of course, Ariel. After she reached a good height, Ariel decided to strike up a good conversation between the two hobbits. "Quit screaming before I decide to pitch you off at the nearest orc camp." "It talked!" Pippin shouted out. "I'm surprised you can too, pea-brain" Ariel snapped. "Hey, shouldn't you fly up higher in the clouds?" Merry suggested. "Why? Those orc's arrows are so poorly made, that they even can't go this high! And their aims are soooo terrible, that they couldn't hit me anyways- " Ariel explained before a loud, sick ripping sound was heard. "What was that?" Ariel had a 'guilty grin face' on again (this time no blush) and replied through clenched teeth "THAT, would be an arrow riiiiiping through my wing. Nothing big." Merry and Pippin simultaneously screamed like men (you know, like that high- pitched 'girl scream'? Yeah, that one). "To put it simply, this is one of those 'Aaaaaw crap moments.' "Ariel said sadly. "Don't you have some kind way to recover from falls like this?" Pippin begged. "Of course! I learned stuff like that during flying school! Now let me think." Ariel said as she closed her eyes, deep into thought. *FLASHBACK* Ariel was in the middle of a flying lecture. As the teacher drawled on, Ariel drew an unusually detailed (no, you're sick) water dragon. *END FLASHBACK* "Uhhh," Ariel said as she quickly devised another plan. "Do you have that emergency recovery plan remembered? 'cause we kinda need it now." Merry complained. "Aaaaaah, yes, just hide behind that scale that pops up." Ariel said, making a scale between the wings (where Merry and Pippin were sitting) pop up like a windshield on a motorcycle. Ariel then changed colour to an earthy brown and. her wings disappeared. "Hold on!" Was all Ariel said as she did a nosedive into the ground, with Merry and Pippin screaming all the way. Ariel hit the ground.and kept going on through like it was water. A few seconds later Ariel came shooting straight up out of the ground and ( Pippin: Merry? Merry: What? Pippin: I'm hungry. Merry: AAARRGH!!!) Back down again. This went on about 5 more times (with Merry and Pippin's screams in between surfaces) until Ariel finally crash-landed in a clearing. "What the hell were you doing?! You could've gotten us killed!" Merry screamed at Ariel. "Well, would you rather of had me crash, burn, and break everything, even you, instead of becoming an Earth Dragon?" Ariel retorted. There was an awkward silence "Thought so. Now all we have to do is wait for my cousin to come and pick me up." Ariel sighed. "Why do we have to wait for your cousin?" Pippin asked. "Because she has healing spells, and without my wing-skin, I can't fly, and flying is faster than walking is." Ariel replied as calmly as her patience allowed her to. There was a long silence. Then, "Merry?" "Arg. What?" "I'm hungry."  
  
Merry could've sworn Pippin was smart enough to be doing this on purpose.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~MEANWHILE~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
"Hmm, Ariel should be back by now. I'm going to look for her. Boys, try to stay out of trouble." Kendra said as she took off without waiting for the 'Boys' comments...  
  
A/N: Will Kendra reach Ariel? Is Pippin really annoying Merry on purpose? Will he get fed? Find out next chapter, same story name, same story author, same story categories. **NOTE** I am not even going to type Chapter 4's title on my computer until I get 5, count 'em, 5, reviews. Got that? Goooooooooood. I quite frankly don't care weather they are flames, comments, complaints, compliments, crap mail, just as long as they show up on my review counter. Got dat? Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood. GrrrrrrRRrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaat. Wonderful. Now get lost. 


End file.
